Thinking Of You
by Wheaton
Summary: 4 years after I Hate This Part, Max is singing in a talent show


i got another plot bunny and I feed it, and here is the outcome, its kind of a sequel, completer to I hate this part.

I don't own Katy Perry

Flashbacks italicise

Song in bold

* * *

Max's POV

_4 YEARS AGO_

_I had just said it, I didn't know if I meant it or if I was just in a bad place. I looked at him, he looked so confused. He was gonna speak "Max, what happened? Why do you feel this way?"_

_I looked him in the eyes "We well stay together as a flock until we save the world, then I'm leaving for good."_

_4 YEARS LATER_

I walked down the hall to the kitchen humming softly, the song I was planning on singing at the county talent show, Thinking Of You by Katy Perry. "Honey!" I heard a voice coming from my room.

"Yes Blake?'

I sighed.

"Max come back to bed." I sighed again and headed back towards the room.

Fang's pov

I was going with my friend Brian, to watch his sisters performance in the county's talent show. I had to go, and well I had nothing better to do. I figured it'd be a good way to waste my day, I never had plans. My soul mate ran off, and I haven't seen her in four years. It was a sad life, my only plans going to a friend's sister's talent show...

We arrived late, people came on the stage and left, his sister was second from last, suddenly it was her turn to sing. I don't remember what she sang or if it was good I was just there. "We are down to our last singer, Miss Max Ride, singing Thinking Of You. I shot up out of my seat hearing that name.

I watched as a face I haven't seen in years walk on stage holding a guitar, she started to strum. Soon she began to sing.

**Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed**

I stood up, maybe to get a closer look, or maybe so she'd notice me.

**You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know**

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes

Max's POV.

I watched a figure stand up in the back room, I kept my eyes on him, he moved forward to the stage. I began to recongize him, I could feel tears burning my eyes.

**You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test**

**  
He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself**

I was full on crying, by the time I had finished the last part. Every time I kissed Blake or I was with him I just felt horrible, and disgusted. I felt that way because I was betraying Fang, and now he was standing so close, and here I was singing my emotions.

**Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into...**

You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay...

I finished the song, I ran off the stage and out the doors, but there he was waiting for me.

"What do you want?"

"Max, truly I want you back, you sang your heart out about how you felt, after we broke up."

"Fang, I just-"

"He cut me off, you were confused at the time and thought you wanted something better, and when you got it, it wasn't what you wanted."

"Yes" I said smiling behind the tears.

He came over and wiped my hair out of my face. "Max did I ever tell you how much I loved you?"

"No."

"Well Maximum Ride I love you"

"And I love you Fang err what's your last name?"

We both cracked up, and we kissed.

* * *

The END :)  
I luffles this one mmk :)


End file.
